coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4049 (7th August 1996)
Plot Derek celebrates his sixtieth birthday. When Mavis doesn't make a big fuss he assumes that she's organised a surprise party for him. Rita puts up a missing poster with Nick's picture on it. Gail wants to keep topping Nick's account up so he doesn't run out of money but Martin isn't keen. She is grateful when Don offers to distribute some of the missing posters and goes along with him. Jack presses Vera to make Tricia see what Terry is really like. Judy talks to Gail about Nick's disappearance, telling her about all the teenagers who hang around the amusement arcade. Derek gets Norris to quiz Mavis about his party. When Norris reports back that there isn't one planned, Derek assumes that he's in on the secret. When Tricia asks the Duckworths for Terry's address, they tell him how Terry sold Tommy to the Hortons. They urge her to forget all about him. She is stunned. The council warns Alf to choose another street as the new link road is due to pass through Coronation Street and it may have to be demolished. Andy advises Liz to sell the house to Jim, pointing out that anyone who knows them will know he hasn't come out on top. Derek is disappointed to discover that Mavis hasn't organised a party and that his present is only blinds for the conservatory. He is furious when she thinks it's his fifty-ninth, she is horrified when he points out that it's his sixtieth. Gail is grateful when Martin puts £50 in Nick's account. Ken and Rita are pleased when Alf tells them that he isn't changing the street's name but he withholds the reason why. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *Cllr George Urquhart - Ian Flintoff Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Baldwin's Sportswear - Canteen *Amusement arcade Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.15pm by Scottish Television and Border Television to allow for Scotsport Special at 7.45pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Derek's birthday turn out to be everything he hopes? Don joins in the hunt for Nick. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,670,000 viewers (joint 1st place with 9th August 1996 - combined figure including repeat). Category:1996 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns